Letters to Mr Player
by Otakuu-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno had enough with Sasuke's Uchiha's game. He dates girls and dumped them like he was eating gummy bears. She believes she will change the youth today and by convincing that player to stop playing and be more sensitive. But, it seems he doesn't notice her so she made up a plan. Send him letters for God's sake!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!**

* * *

''we are over''

I carefully look at Sasuke facing towards his girlfriend or should I say, number 355 ex girlfriend, who is now, crying in front of him. I tried not to expose myself to them by hiding behind the locker. I look at the poor blond haired girl. Sucks to be her. They've been dating for like 3 days and Sasuke is dumping her ass today. Poor thing. I lifted my glasses high enough and eavesdropping their conversation. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but, that's society today.

''does those things we _did_ meant anything to you?'' the blond girl cried. I saw Sasuke rolled his eyes at the drama and slowly touched her shoulders with his two big hands.

''babe, it's not me, it's you. I think we need space'' Sasuke said trying to rub her shoulder. I stared at them as the girl stopped crying and looked at Sasuke with her large brown eyes.

''W-What did I do? Did you caught me cheating on you?'' the girl ask. Poor suddenly let go of her shoulder and lifted up her chin.

''nope, but, we need space'' with that, Sasuke left the girl crying in the hall and him, walking away with his arms inside his pockets. I peak out to looked at the girl crying damn hard because of him.

''you'll never find anyone better that me! Uchiha Sasuke!'' she yelled while looking at his back. He just continue to walk away ignoring the screams from her.

Okay, enough with the dramas, time for introductions. Where are my manners? That guy with the raven hair and handsome face is SasukeUchiha. Konoha High's biggest playboy. He dates girls and dumped them like he was eating gummy bears. Handsome, athletic and smart. What could you ask for?

I am Sakura Haruno. A girl with an unattractive pink hair and large abnormal eyes. I am a nerd, I study hard, a geek and a freak. Who would ever like me? That's society today. They only like you with your appearance but not what's inside of you. Yes, truly, society changed enough. And, I gotta admit it, I am gonna stop it. I'm gonna stop that playboy breaking those hearts of those poor girls. But, how am I gonna stop it? that's for me to find out.

* * *

''they broke up again? Kami-sama. Help him realize'' Ino Yamanaka, one of my bestfriend said while rolling her ocean blue eyes. She was also a victim of SasukeUchiha. I think she's number 123? Or 122? I forgot. She's been my bestfriend since we were in kindergarten and until now.

''what's her name again?''

''Sayuchiwaru Semayu, number 355''

''woah, long 's just call her 355'' Tenten Kunai, also my bestfriend commented while playing her PSP. She is not a victim of SasukeUchiha's madness and only like someone else. She really loves to play RPG games in her PSP and like Ino, we've been friends since we were in kindergarten.

''poor girl'' Hinata Hyuuga mumbled as she drink her juice. Like Tenten, she's also not a victim because of her cousin who is friends with Sasuke. Hinata is sweet and kind. She has a pale and beautiful skin unlike me, who is the only ugly person in the group. We've been hanging out since we were young and always stick together no matter what.

''mmm. Why don't we go back to the classroom. Lunch is about to end'' Ino said as she glanced at her wristwatch. We all nodded and pack our bentos. When it is lunch hour, we went to the roof and eat our bentos. We don't eat at the cafeteria because you don't usually find a seat with an Uchiha and his gang are around.

As we finished packing our stuffs, we soon went down going to our classroom. It was fun to be with the three of them. We talked about girly stuffs and sometimes, argue. Especially Tenten and Ino. They always argue when it comes to fashion. Tenten loves boyish stuff and Ino loves girly stuffs. There's no doubt about it. me and Hinata sometimes laughed at them. Sometimes, I wish I could be like them. Beautiful and attractive. But, I'm just a girl with a pink hair that is always tied high up and I don't usually use make up. I have no attractive face and I have no beautiful body like them. I might be a single old woman when I grew up.

* * *

So, as we continue to walk and with the two arguing again, sighed, we soon arrived at our classroom and noticed the blond haired girl who was now Sasuke's ex crying in front of him. He seem to be annoyed with her whinning. He continues to ignore her until the bell for the next period start and for her to go back to her classroom. We ignore them and went to our seat until the bell rung and she left.

''hey, have you heard, Sasuke got a new girlfriend and it's a brown haired too'' Ino whispered, the gossip queen as she crossed her legs and chewed her bubblegum. The two of us were at History class and Tenten and Hinata were at their class. I glanced at her then at sensei.

''pig, shhh. I am trying to listen'' I mumbled, not taking my eyes off sensei teaching about the History about mankind. Interesting. I could feel Ino rolled her eyes and just continue to chew.

''you and your brain forehead. Why don't you just let the playboy grab your attention''

''and be like his whores? No thanks'' I whispered. I don't want to be one of them. I am a self concered girl with her 's no time for me about this.

''all you do is listening, forehead''

''you already know he will never liked me''

''why don't you just send him love letters or something'' now that, caught my attention and lead me to a deep thought. Why don't I send him letters not love. I don't have feelings for that bastard. Something that can convinced him.I silently smiled while thinking about the thought. That will changed the whole society. I hurriedly turned the back page of my notebook and smiled. That won't hurt me, right?

''forehead? You're creeping me out''

_Dear Mr. Player,_

_Heard you've got a new girlfriend now. Isn't it bad to dump her for three days? Can't you just be sensitive towards those girls you've dated? I know it's weird about me lecturing you, but, take my words to your grave, I will never be one of them. And I'll be watching you._

_Sincerely, Don't Know Who._

After I'm done, I hurriedly ripped it off from my notebook and hide it inside my pocket. This will be fun. I silently laughed.

* * *

After last period is done, I hurriedly went to his locker and inserted the paper inside. I turn to my left then to my right hoping no one sees me and hurriedly walk away and hide behind other student's lockers. I suddenly heard footsteps going near the locker and I hope it's him and his friends.

''please be him'' I silently whispered as I crossed my fingers.

''damn, that was fast, Teme. I'm glad you've get rid of her. She's so whiney'' I smiled and peak to see NarutoUzumaki together with Sasuke walking towards his locker. There were two people behind them. They were NejiHyuuga, cousin of Hinata and Shikamaru Nara, my competition buddy.

''hn. Shut up dobe. I didn't get rid of her because she's whiney, I get rid of her because she suck at bed'' I felt myself blushed when I heard their conversation. Oh my god. Seriously?

''you have no taste Uchiha'' Neji Hyuuga commented. He and Sasuke were always rival at anything. But, they were friends.

''troublesome women. I better sleep without them'' ahh, Shikamaru Nara-san. Always the lazy bum. But, curiousity hits me when he was always the second after me.

''Neji-teme is right, Sasuke-teme!'' Naruto shouted in glee which Sasuke returned a glare.

''atleast I'm not girlfriendless''

''that's because she's waiting for Neji's cousin'' Shikamaru yawned at the thought. Neji suddenly gave Naruto anare-you-fucking-kidding-me look. I silently laughed at them. They were like us.

''eh, t-that's not it-oh! a letter!'' Naruto shouted in glee as he pointed at the letter flew down from Sasuke's locker. I crossed my fingers and my eyes closed hoping he don't threw them away. _Please don't._

''ehh? Who the hell is Ms. You don't know?'' I think Naruto yelled leaving me with a sighed of relief. I turn my head towards them and watch Sasuke read my letters with the heads of the three looking at it too.

''interesting, the first girl who hates Sasuke's guts'' Neji commented. It's true. Hinata and Tenten were not the first because of his friends.

''this is interesting'' I heard Sasuke complimented and I could feel him smirk.

''I'll accept your challenge, Ms. You don't know. I will make you fall inlove with me when I find you'' I heard him said that and walk away together with his friends. As I heard the steps died down, I went towards his locker and pick up the paper. My eyes suddenly wide at his reply.

''you'll see'' it was written over there. Hmm. He thinks I'll be one of them. You'll see Sasuke Uchiha. You don't know who you challenge. I will find justice to the girls you broke up with. I will never let down in challenges.

* * *

**Otakuu-chan: what do you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
